mpwexilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleksander Blackmare
'Aleksander Blackmare '(a. Cycle 2) is a nomad of the Nammurian wandering tribes and is believed to be the reincarnation of the clan's trickster deity. He is the fifth son of the previous Blackmare Sultana and was destined to take her role as his siblings were unfit for the role. Biography Early Life Coming of Age Upon coming of age he took his leave to the docks of one of the great scorched land cities. There he grew rather proficient in ship building and made many trips trading goods. He learned how to deal with people with words rather than violence, though his words sometimes would only hold the violence back momentarily. The Maelstrom Despite the many trips in the open ocean that Aleksander had under him, nothing could prepare him for the one that would wreck his crew and ship. A large maelstrom broke his ship in half and Aleksander floated into the deep blue ocean on a piece of timber with nothing but the silk cloth on his back. After a night and day floating on the endless ocean, Aleksander found his way to one of the many islands of the center lands. There he set up a few basic essentials in the ruins of a large empty home with a handful of mutants that were more than pleased to follow him after a few feedings. He gathered materials for a simple raft and made his way north not knowing that the Maelstrom was actually affecting his crude compass. After a few days’ worth of travel, Aleksander made it to the lands of Ragnarok where he met many others like him, some even from the scorched lands. The Sultanate He fell in line with the kingdom that had a shared culture of the scorched lands and rose in ranks quickly as there was a vacancy after one of the crown princes suddenly disappeared. In his new role Aleksander quickly came to realize that the sultan he was under, Kira, was rather inept and many tasks that the sultan was to complete himself were passed on to Aleksander, though he continued in this position and met many of the rulers of the kingdoms in these new lands. During his time travelling Aleksander met many individuals, most notably to him Joren and The Thorns, and also made himself rather wealthy trading to The Consortium. Eventually Aleksander grew tired of waiting of out the sandstorm that engulfed Ragnarok’s desert and of Kira’s growing complacence, so Aleksander made preparations to gain land in the Scorched Isle. The issue with gaining this new land was that Falkreath Hold owned a majority of the land on the Scorched Isle, thus Aleksander made a trip to their Keep in hopes of gaining an audience to either buy the land or find another way to obtain it. There he found the kingdom in turmoil as many of the mutated beasts that Falkreath Hold had recently obtained carried a plague that killed off many of its citizens and all but one of the nobility. Not expecting the kingdom to last, Aleksander devised a plan to take Falkreath’s riches for himself and the sultanate. While executing the plan, the last remaining noble of the old Falkreath tore up the blueprints that they had stolen and found in anger and delusion. Soon after, the noble attacked Aleksander and Aleksander quickly put him down with a giant Axe engraved with King Iath’s marker. From there he stole the 300,000 rupees the treasury had and sailed off with it to a hidden location. Not long after the heist, a council convened in regards to who would take the seat of Falkreath Hold. There Aleksander argued for the disbandment of Falkreath Hold in totality and that its citizens move to the remaining kingdoms. Truthfully he did not care for the citizens of the hold and simply wanted the Scorched Isle to be free to be settled. It did not pan out as he wanted and with the help of Joren he made the provision that Queen Violet could reign over the kingdom as long as the sultanate obtained the lands that Falkreath owned on the scorched isle. Not long after coming to the agreement the old queen found her treasury empty and quickly accused Aleksander and for a month these accusations persisted never to come to a resolution. Travelling Through the Kingdoms With the new lands on the Scorched Isle, Aleksander quickly made preparations for the kingdom to settle those lands. There he stayed for a week helping with the settlement, but realized he had become the sultan without the title and power, neither of the two did he wish to have. While the sultan and most of the commoners were asleep, Aleksander slipped away back into the wilderness with his belongings. Once back to the center lands Aleksander realized he had a big decision to make; either go back to a kingdom as a commoner or remain a wildling and become a leader for those people. While contemplating what to do he heard rumors in his travels that there was coup taking place in the sultanate now that there was a power vacuum. It went successfully and the new nobility of the sultanate wanted him to come back to reign as the sultan. He humbly told them that was not something he was interested in as he had decided to join the Thorns, who took him in with open arms. There he stayed for another couple of months before growing bored. He decided to fund a new kingdom under certain terms and House Forrester became a kingdom within the next couple of weeks. Aleksander left New Arbitoria to join House Forrester as an advisor. The Wyvern Conflict During the beginning of the conflict with dragons Aleksander was building his own town, Lakewood as he took to calling it due to how the trees surrounded the lake he was building around. When he heard the roars in the sky and watched the sky turn black he realized that another cataclysmic event, similar to one that happened in the scorched lands, was going to happen on these new lands. Physical Appearance Aleksander was a young man of healthy stature and of chestnut complexion. Having been born into one of the scorched lands’ nomadic tribes it was custom to allow their hair to grow out. Personality and Traits Relationships